Secrets Of Life
by xRedHasAppearedx
Summary: Sakura an abused child goes to a new school because of old living conditions.This new school has bullies, fangirls, and heartthrobs.Will one old friend be there to help her? Or will the fangirls destroy her first?


I Dont own no i never will...tears

Secrets of Life

_Dream Sequence…._

_ It was dark out and the wind was lightly blowing. I was jogging, scratch that, I was running. Running really, really fast, but what was I running from? Then I saw him, orsomething. HE was slowly walking towards me, but HE seems to be catching up. I tried to run, but I was stuck moving in slow motion. After about ten seconds of staring he was in front of me, gently pushing me back towards the building behind me._** (A/N:I wonder how that got there?.)**

_Then he stared talking, "Finally, you know how long it's taking me to find you? I find you then you disappear for two more centuries."_

"_Wh… what are you talking about? I don't know you. What do you want?" I came back a little crackly.I could see the anger in his eyes. I was too busy thinking about wanting to leave to realize that he was slowly creeping forward, closing the gap between us_

_But he stopped to say, "You don't know who I am? Well, that is a problem. Maybe this will help you remember who I am, and why I have come looking for you." He slowly starts to lean in but what's that noise. It sounds like __beep… beep…beep_

* * *

BEEP…

BEEP…

BEECRACK

SMASH

BAM

WHAC… "Whoops!. I really need to stop breaking clocks each time I wake up." I laughed out while trying to untangle myself out of my blankets that are trying to assonate me. I looked at the broken clock that lay forgotten on the floor and noticed that I only had 40 minutes till school stared. She grabbed her clothes and ran to her pink and black bathroom to take a shower.

"Aaahhh…What a shower. It feels like ages since I've taken a decent shower without having to clean my wounds and take all the bandages out to wrap myself." I said while getting in the shower. About 25 minutes later I was done with my shower and getting ready for the day. I walked into my room and looked around. My room was painted a dark red color and had black splatters of paint on the wall in random places. I had a dresser in one corner and a computer desk beside it. I looked a little to the right from the bathroom door to see my messing bed that should get made. Then I looked to the left over by my closet door to see my full body sized mirror. I walked to and looked at my self. I was wearing a red tank top and dark skinny jeans. My hair was straight as always, but it was naturally curly. I didn't wear it like that because dad would always say it looked too much like mom and a few minutes later I was on the ground with some bruises and a busted lip. Some how my 'broken' clock beeped and I looked to see that it was time to go. So I ran to my closet trying not to trip over the books and papers that were carelessly thrown on the ground to grab my black converse. I threw them on and ran down the stairs and past the kitchen were my **Father** was trying to cook breakfast, but I didn't make it far because I was thrown back on the ground and was being yelled at

" Where the hell is my breakfast this morning." My father spit out at me. I tried to get up, but he kicked me down again.

" I have to go to school today remember. I can't cook for you I'm sor…" I said quietly but was cut off at the end "Well maybe you should get up earlier to fix breakfast. Just remember when ever I don't get breakfast in the morning you don't get dinner at night." He yelled while getting his car keys and suitcase to head to work.

I slowly got up and walked to the door. 'I might want to go and get some dinner before I come home today or I'll be hungry.'

'_Why is it you let him hurt you like that and then get up like nothing ever happened. We could easily take him out_.' Inner shot at me.

'It's not that easy. He's big and I'm small.' I replied back. 'Now don't be too loud today, got it. It's my first day at new school and the first thing I need is you corrupting

me.' While running out I made sure to get my jacket and lock the door.

* * *

It'll take me a good ten minutes to get to school, but once I got there the building looked oddly familiar to me. The building was huge and there's a good chance that I'll be getting lost some time today. I walked up to the doors and pushed it open to look inside.

'Yep it's big.' I thought while walking around looking for the principal's office.

She finally found the office or the door that said office and strolled in to be greeted by a lady who looked nice. She had short black hair. Also looked thin and tall, but also strong at the same time…

"Hi. My name is Shizune and right now the principal is not feeling well, but if maybe you could wait five minutes. She'll see you then. Oh and don't worry about being late we'll get you a pass and a tour guide because I know you'll need it." She lightly laughed.

She walked to another door and lightly opened it. What ever she saw made her I guess you would say irritated.

"GET UP RIGHT NOW. MAYBE YOU sHOuldn't drink on a school night Tsunade." Shizune yelled, but then realized that Tsunade is going to have a headache.

"I'm up. I'm up. Jezz will you be quiet." Tsunade said while standing to stretch.

"Awww let me see the new student. Send her in please."

I quickly stood up and walked in the office to hopefully get the things that I needed. When I walked into the office I had to hold down something that had almost came up my throat and out my mouth. It smelled horrible. Like they had just had a big party and like ten people threw up.

"Hello my name is Tsunade and I'm the principal. Let me just get your pap…." The annoying ringing of the phone cut her off. "Yes. Ok. Send them down. Bye. If it's Naruto again I'm going to kill him."

I was about to get my books and papers when a spiky haired blond kid with what look like three whiskers on each side of his face came in yelling he didn't do it. 'What ever it was must have been bad for him to be here.' I thought.

I guess he didn't see me standing there before him after he knocked me over, tripped, and landed on top of me. Then I realized that his right hand was on my hip and the other was by my face. I was shocked, confused and scared as a mouse running for its life. I had been in that position before at home with my dad. It's always different with him when I come home. He's either drunk and then beats me, or he has his friends over, drunk and doing bad things. I had to shake my head of those thoughts or I might lose control. After what seemed like an eternity he got up, and looked down to my beat red face to offer a hand.

"Umm… I am really sorry about that it's just that when I came through the door I wasn't watching where I was going and you happen to be there.

* * *

RHA:...um..first time...um...me stupid...DON'T HURT ME!!(cowers in corner)

BAP: sorry about that um she a retard...plz review on her first time writing a story (if u want to know what BAP is ...ask)

* * *


End file.
